1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus for monitoring an electrical system, and in particular to such apparatus which presents values of various parameters of the electrical system on a display. More particularly, it relates to generating custom displays presenting operator selected groups of parameters from among the very large number of parameters which can be displayed.
2. Background Information
Monitors for electrical systems provide metering and in some cases analysis of electrical parameters of the system such as current, voltage, power, energy, VARs, power factor frequency, harmonic distortion and others. For three-phase systems the number of parameters monitored is greatly increased. For instance, all three phase-to- neutral voltages are available as well as phase-to-phase voltages.
Typical state of the art monitors/analyzers for electrical systems present the parameters values on a display. On top of the line monitors multiple parameters can be displayed simultaneously but the capacity of the display is limited and so all of the parameters are not presented at one time. Typically, in such a case, the parameters are grouped by type, such as the voltages, currents, and so forth, but even then the sequence of the display of the parameters is fixed. This often requires the operator to scroll through numerous parameters to find those of interest.
There is a need for improved apparatus for monitoring electric systems, and in particular those which present the monitored parameter values on a visual display.
There is a more particular need for such improved apparatus wherein the very large number of parameters monitored can not be displayed at one time.
There is a further need for such improved apparatus which allows the operator to quickly view values of selected parameters without having to scroll through numerous parameter values not of current interest.